


Белосушка и семь недогномов

by Anonymous



Series: Сказки [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Crossdressing, Fairy Tale Retellings, Humor, M/M, Parody
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-30
Updated: 2014-03-30
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:28:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282581
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Сказка о прекрасном принце, которого приютили в лесу недогномы, спасая от злого короля, владеющего волшебным зеркалом.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Спасибо за редактуру Mitsunari_Ishida  
> Фик написан на SPRINGTIME FEST.  
> Арт: http://cs408819.vk.me/v408819394/a6a7/dQHQfAHGz1s.jpg

В далеком-далеком царстве жил-был принц. Звали его Чунмён. У мальчика была несчастная судьба — злой молодой отчим Сехун не любил его. Король любил балы и охоту, а ещё смотреть на себя в большое волшебное зеркало. Каждое утро после завтрака, днем после обеда и перед сном он спрашивал у него:  
  
_Лу, зеркальный, расскажи,  
Да всю правду доложи,  
Я ль на свете всех милее,  
Всех белее, голубее._  
  
Лухан бы и рад был его послать, да только это была единственная вакансия для проклятых зеркал. Поэтому он всегда отвечал:  
  
_Ты прекрасен, спору нет  
Ты, Сехунни, всех милее,  
Голубее и белее._  
  
И так три раза в день, семь дней в неделю. По большим праздникам ещё плюс два захода. В общем, Лухан помирал от скуки.  
  
Чунмён подрастал, и Сехун все чаще посылал его помогать служанкам и поварихам — а вот не надо без спроса брать чужую одежду. Находил, короче, за что наказать.  
  
От принца было мало толку. Единственное, что у него получалось — это вешать сушиться белье. За это его и прозвали Белосушка, а чтобы не ржать сократили до Сухо.  
  
Послали как-то Чунмёна в город на рынок. Ну, просто первый под руку попался. Он чуть было не заблудился, почти потерял деньги, а ко всему прочему его ещё и облапали — новую одежду король ему не покупал, свою брать не разрешал, поэтому принц носил платья служанок. Парней в замок категорически не брали.  
  
Устал Сухо бегать от приключений, зашел в трактир передохнуть. Он плюхнулся за свободный столик и расслабился. Рано бдительность потерял.  
  
На соседний стул кто-то поставил ногу в очень грязном сапоге. Весна же, ну. Чунмён поднял голову и увидел красивого парня, бубнящего что-то в кубок и жутко подмигивающего.  
  
— Извините, повторите, пожалуйста, что вы сказали, — попросил принц.  
— Бу бубубу бубу убу, — опять подмигнул он.  
  
Сухо подумал, что у парня нервный тик.  
  
— Э, я, пожалуй, пойду.  
  
Принц подхватил покупки и побежал к выходу. Странный тип метнулся за ним, но споткнулся о стул и растянулся во весь немаленький рост. Чунмён захохотал, но потом быстро выбежал, дабы не быть пойманным осмеянным парнем.  
  
Тем же днем, после обеда, Сехун спросил у своего зеркала:  
  
_Я ль на свете всех милее,  
Всех белее, голубее._  
  
Лухан отвечал:  
_Ты прекрасен, спору нет,  
Но…  
Я короче устал тебе стихами отвечать, каждый день одно и то же, ты бы хоть рифму новую придумал, самому не надоело, Вау, я выговорился!_  
  
— А ты можешь не стихами? — удивился король.  
— Ясен пень, так о чем там мы?  
— Я ль на свете всех милее… — все ещё в шоке сказал Сехун.  
— А, ну да. Нет, уже не ты. Белосушка сейчас всех милее, белее, голубее, желтее и далее, что там у тебя с фантазией. На него тут принц заезжий запал, правда, он ещё не знает, что там под юбкой, хе-хе.  
— Что? Не бывать педерасии в моем королевстве! Утоплю, задушу, повешу! И как он только посмел быть красивее, чем я? Я же запретил!  
— Ну, вот так бывает, — философски заметил Лухан, смываясь в зеркальные недра. Обеденную норму он уже выполнил.  
— Лу, стой! А поговорить? А придумать что-нибудь?  
— Ну, есть у меня одна идейка. Слушай внимательно.  
  
***  
  
В королевстве был большой и темный лес. В том лесу любил охотиться Сехун. Поэтому лесничий Чанёль хорошо знал короля и часто выполнял его поручения. Вот и снова монарх вызвал к себе парня, чтобы тот отвел Белосушку в чащу леса и там убил. Чану этого хотелось так же, как и мухоморов по осени, то есть никак, но король же приказал.  
  
Отправились они вдвоем в лес, типа по грибы. Хотя какие грибы весной? Тем более снег ещё не везде сошел, а где сошел, там было не пройти. Все тропинки размыло, грязищи — на любой вкус. А Сухо ещё зачем-то новое платье надел.  
  
Чунмён бегал по лесу, бегал, наслаждался жизнью, Чанёль за ним носился, носился, никак прицелиться из ружья не мог. В итоге плюнул и по тихому смылся, чтобы принц не увидел — все равно дороги домой не найдет, так чего зря дробь переводить. Да и жалко было паренька, глупенький ещё. Кто же в лес ходит на высоких женских каблуках.  
  
Сухо не сразу понял, что заблудился. А когда понял, стал звать Чанёля. Но лесничий не откликался, и принц понял — виноват король. Чунмён давно замечал, что Сехун недобро на него поглядывает. Король очень ревниво относился к тем, кто был симпатичнее него, особенно к парням. Сухо часто говорили о том, какой он красивый, поэтому он потихоньку начал готовить побег. Уже два кусочка сыра заныкал.  
  
Но беда пришла оттуда, откуда не ждали, как говорится. К его счастью (а дуракам везет, как известно), Чунмён споткнулся (то еще везение), скатился вниз по горочке (прощай платье) и попал на светлую поляну (ну хоть что-то). В центре стоял большой сферический дом, а вокруг него семь домиков поменьше. Сушка обрадовался и, как самый порядочный в мире человек, зашел в большой дом. Принц мог бы себе позволить не трогать разложенную на столе еду, но он все же себе это позволил. А потом огляделся и понял, что все очень плохо. Даже в тайной комнате короля Сехуна, гардеробной, было все не так плохо, хотя там никто не убирался в силу мнительности монарха. А в этом доме просто страшно было находиться.  
  
Чунмён решил хоть как-то поблагодарить хозяев за взятую без спроса еду и принялся убираться. Начал он с грязных тарелок, но что можно было разбить, он разбил, а погнуть - погнул. Не отчаиваясь, Сухо взялся за метлу, но споткнулся на своих каблуках и свалил дубовый стол. Каким образом у него это получилось и почему он не смог поставить его на место, Чунмён разбираться не стал. Поняв, что ничего хорошего у него не вышло, он собрал мусор, который можно было собрать, и вынес во двор. К счастью, без проблем.  
  
Тут его взгляд зацепился за плохо постиранное мятое белье, которое сушилось на веревке, натянутой между домами. Постирать Сухо мог, а уж развесить… Не зря его назвали Белосушкой.  
  
Чунмён нашел большую корзинку, увидел ручей неподалеку, сложил вещи и отправился стирать. Операция по спасению простыней, штанов, рубашек, портянок, исподнего была проведена успешно.  
  
Вернувшись в дом, Сушка ужаснулся собственной неуклюжести и попытался исправить то, что можно было. Стол поднял с помощью веревки, подмел-таки пол и рухнул без сил на лавку. Да так и уснул.  
  
***  
  
Не далеко и не близко, но где-то около, трудились семь недогномов. На самом деле гномами они не были, но на рынке драгметаллов только гномам и доверяли. Приходилось выкручиваться. Хотя четырех мелких и трех не очень недогномов охотно принимали за настоящих. Трудились они с утра до вечера, раз в месяц выезжая на ярмарку. Если не получалось продать ремесленникам руду, то они могли и подворовать.  
  
Их было семь: Скромняга Сюмин, Тормоз Лэй, Истеричка Бэкхён, Тролль Чен, Злой Аллергик Дио, Соня Кай и Дурачок Тао.  
  
Каждый жил в своем домике и поддерживал тот порядок, который ему нравился. А общий большой дом, где они готовили еду, обедали и отдыхали, убирали по очереди — каждый в меру своей ленивости, перекладывая на следующего недоделанную работу. Не убирались они, в общем.  
  
Домой они приходили поздно, поэтому с утра они оставляли себе еду. Но когда они нашли вместо ужина нечто в потрепанном платье и сломанных туфлях, их шоку не было предела.  
  
— Нормально, а что это такое вообще? — спросил Бэкхён.  
— Это, должно быть, лесной житель, погреться зашел, — авторитетно сказал Лэй.  
— А оно ничего, — Дурачок присел и потыкал Сушку в щеку.  
— Ой, — проснулся Чунмён.  
  
Семь недогномов смотрели на него и ждали объяснений.  
  
— Здравствуйте, — поклонился принц, — простите, что без спросу зашел в ваш дом и съел вашу еду. Я убежал от короля и заблудился в лесу, приютите меня пожалуйста. Я могу убираться. Я уже это сделал.  
  
Недогномы зависли. Платье — женское, туфли тоже, а голос — мужской. Один Тао ничего не заметил. Пошушукались они на шестерых с половиной (Дурачка в расчет не брали, а Кай спал), поругались, и почти решили оставить гостя, но Истеричка упрямился.  
  
— Он нам всю посуду побил.  
— Зато мыть не надо.  
— Еду съел!  
— Тебе худеть надо.  
— Да мы даже его имени не знаем!  
— Чудо лесное, как тебя звать? — спросил Чен.  
— Белосушка, но вообще я принц Чунмён.  
— Вот, теперь мы знаем, как его зовут. Ещё возражения есть?  
  
У Бэкхёна возражений больше не имелось.  
  
— А теперь, по стеночке становись! По-порядку назовись! — скомандовал Тролль.  
— Я Сюмин, Скромняга. От меня ты слова не услышишь, но беспорядком ты меня обидишь.  
— Я Лэй. Я Тормоз… Я что-то говорил?  
— Я Бэкхён. Все называют меня истеричкой, но они просто завидуют. Потому что я дивистая дива. — Чен добавил шепотом: «И стервистая стерва». — И я единственный гномик, у которого есть ломик.  
— Я Чен, Тролль. Ты меня не троль, а не то твое платье съест моль.  
— Я Злой Аллергик Дио. Не ставь цветы в мою квартиру. Иначе я найду свою секиру.  
— Я Соня Кай. На заре ты меня не буди, или Дио с секирой жди.  
— Я Тао, и я Дурачок. Пуинь-пуинь.  
  
Так и остался Чунмён у недогномов. Каждый день он исправно громил общий дом, даже не пытаясь прибраться у остальных, зато одежда у парней была всегда чистая и немятая. А Сухо наконец-то одел штаны.  
  
Собрались как-то недогномы на ярмарку в город. С ними напросился Чунмён, хотя его отговаривали — а вдруг король увидит. Но Сушку было не остановить, даже выпросил у Тао женское платье и туфли. Откуда они у Дурачка, никто не знал, даже сам Тао.  
  
Цвела вишня, припекало солнце, недогномы пёхом тащили тяжелые мешки с рудой. А Чунмён не тащил, он на каблуках был. Разбрелись на ярмарке кто куда, а Сушка яблоки пошел искать. Не нашел, хотя самый сезон был.  
  
Зашел Чунмён в трактир и взял большую чарку пива. Тут услышал он покашливание и обратил внимание на подошедшего парня.  
  
— Не соблаговолите ли вы обратить на меня свое внимание? — подмигнул он.  
— Парень с параличом! — воскликнул Сухо, пытаясь снова сбежать.  
  
Парень успел его поймать.  
  
— Вы меня, скорее всего, неправильно поняли. Я не имею паралича.  
— Тогда это меняет дело, да.  
— Вы заставляете мое сердце биться чаще.  
— Обратитесь к врачу.  
— Ваша красота меня ослепляет.  
— Сочувствую.  
— Мое имя Крис.  
— Очень приятно.  
— Позвольте узнать, как мне вас величать?  
— Сухо.  
  
Чунмён попытался вырваться, но Крис крепко его держал своими огромными лапами.  
  
— Сухо, ваш звонкий голос — услада для моих ушей, ваши глаза сияют как два маленьких солнца, а губы — словно лепестки роз.  
  
Крис потихоньку приблизился к Сушке, а тот и не заметил, как между ними почти не осталось пространства. Пока парень нес какую-то ахинею по поводу неземной прелести Чунмёна, сам принц внезапно понял, что рассматривал губы соблазнителя. Большие, полные, такие манящие.  
  
— Сушка! У нас ЧП! Весна, деревья цветут, Дио чихает и уже отобрал ломик у Бэкхёна! Пора валить, — Прибежал Тао, выхватил Сухо из объятий Криса и утащил в неизвестном направлении.  
  
На месте сбора уже бегал Дио с ломиком и бил ни в чем не повинные деревья, при этом громко чихая и матерясь. Бэкхён бегал за ним и пытался отобрать ломик. Чен веселился, а Кай как обычно спал.  
  
— И стоит ли мне тащить с собой чай, если сыр такой крупногабаритный, что транспортировка кофе достаточно проблематична? — рассуждал Лэй.  
  
Домой вернулись быстро, чтобы не злить ещё больше Аллергика. А Сухо так и не получил яблок.  
  
***  
  
— Ваше Величество, ахтунг. Ошибка системы.  
  
Сехун не понял, что сказало зеркало, но почувствовал, что ничего хорошего это не означало.  
  
— Ну?  
— Жив Белосушка. Короче, ты не всех милее.  
— Чего? Чанёль же выполнил мой приказ.  
— А он доложил? А он хотя бы вернулся? Ну то-то же.  
— А почему ты мне раньше не доложил? — возмутился король  
— Потому что Белосушка не в городе теперь живет, а в лесу. Плотность населения там настолько мала, что в статистических данных не учитывается, тем более сервак обновляется раз в месяц, и я выдавал данные на основе того, что Сухо таки сдох. Это мне ещё повезло, что я залез на форум где обсуждали трансвестита, который искал яблоки, но не нашел. А мужик в юбке в нашем королевстве только один, — задавил информацией Лухан.  
— Я ничего не понял. И что теперь делать?  
— Ну, найди яблоко, смажь его цианидом калия или мышьяком, отправься в лес и впарь принцу, авось сдохнет.  
  
***  
  
По возвращении домой Чунмён грезил о двух вещах: о яблоках и Крисе. И если первое было понятно, то второе для Сухо стало неожиданностью. Мечтать о парне, это так странно. Но принц не долго мучился — понравился парень, ну и что. И продолжил дальше мечтать, но уже не ломая себе мозг.  
  
Сидел как-то Сушка на крыльце, штопал рубашки. Вдруг увидел, как на полянку растеряно вышел юноша в плаще с капюшоном. Подошел он нерешительно и поздоровался. Сухо удивился гостю, но пригласил в дом, отдохнуть немного.  
  
Парень пожаловался на тяжелую судьбу, как его Король увидел и прогнал из королевства, что ему теперь некуда пойти, такому бедному и несчастному. Ну как не посочувствовать, когда на тебя смотрят чистыми оленьими глазами. Пожалел Чунмён парня, пригласил пожить у семи недогномов. Юноша обрадовался и предложил угоститься наливными яблочками. Радости Сухо не было предела. Особенно, когда парень добавил, что они волшебные — исполняют желания. Конечно, принц загадал увидеть Криса.  
  
Откусил Чунмён кусочек, подивился сладкому вкусу, но сразу резко закашлялся и стал задыхаться. Попытался попросить у юноши помощи, да только увидел ухмылку гадкую и очень знакомую. Посмотрелся гость в карманное зеркало и превратился в короля Сехуна.  
  
— Прощай, Белосушка. Теперь я всех милее и голубее.  
  
Встал и вышел из дома король. А Сухо так и остался лежать на полу бездыханный.  
  
Когда вернулись недогномы, то увидели мертвого Сушку и офигели. Был жив, а тут помер.  
  
— Смотрите, яблоко надкушенное. Миндалем пахнет. Кажется, цианидом траванулся.  
— Мы цианид не держим! — возмутился Бэкхён  
— Отравили? — предположил Сюмин.  
— Король что ли нашел? Да ну брось, тут такая дыра…  
— А вам не пофиг? Пчхи. Уберите яблоко.  
— Ой, Сушка лежит. Опять спит? — возник Лэй.  
— А что теперь делать? Хёны, гэгэ, что делать? — заволновался Тао.  
— Хоронить. Мешается он тут так лежа. И пыль собирает.  
— Я копать не буду! У меня вообще ломик!  
— Хр-пссс…  
— А давайте так оставим? — предложил Сюмин.  
— В открытом гробу, ага. Чтобы нам любоваться его скелетом и слышать офигенские запахи разлагающегося тела, — заржал Чен.  
— Ну, цветов положим, чтобы не вонял.  
— Я, апчхи!..  
— А ещё у меня есть волшебная пыльца. Тогда не будет вонять. А что, кстати, вонять не должно? И почему Сушка ещё не проснулся?  
— Ой, Тормоз… Ну давайте его до кучи ещё разукрасим под бабу, чего мелочиться, — рука Чена мгновенно встретилась с лицом.  
— Хр… Ой, кто-то умер? Откуда столько лилий? — проснулся Кай  
— Парни, у меня тут платье с золотой вышивкой нашлось, подойдет? — влез Тао.  
  
Так, они и похоронили Чунмёна на своей полянке, окружив его цветами.  
  
***  
  
Закончилась весна, прошло лето, залила дождями осень. Недогномы сделали стеклянную крышку, чтобы сохранить Сушку. Зимой так вообще снегом засыпало, они даже не откапывали. Так и прошел год. Недогномы уже к середине лета заметили, что Сухо и не думал разлагаться и делать то, что нормальные трупы делают. И в этом явно не волшебная пыльца Лея была виновата. А Кай как-то заснул рядом с Чунмёном, а потом клялся, что слышал, как тот дышал. Решили гномы, что это был не цианид калия, а какая-то колдовская настойка. Как разбудить принца они не придумали, поэтому оставили его лежать.  
  
Слухи о том, что в лесу спит красавица разнеслись по всей округе и даже в соседние королевства добрались. Так и услышал Крис о гробе с девицей, чьи волосы чернее, чем крыло ворона, кожа белее снега, а уста ярче алой розы. И понял он тогда, что это была его Сухо, которую он так больше и не видел.  
  
А был Крис в своем королевстве наследным принцем. Давно он искал себе королеву, достойную сидеть рядом с ним на троне, а Сухо была идеальна. Недолго думая, он нанял человека и отправился на поиски мертвой красавицы. Ему повезло, что проводником пошел Чанёль, тоже догадавшийся, что это Чунмён лежит дохлый.  
  
Весна опять не задалась. Апрель месяц, а снег ещё не растаял полностью, так что лошади еле передвигались, меся грязь под ногами. Чанёль помнил, где оставил принца, поэтому начал поиски с того места. Недолго они кружили по лесу, бывший лесник быстро нашел тропинку, по который ходили в город недогномы.  
  
Выехав на поляну, Крис и Чанёль увидели типичную картину для выходного дня парней. Дио бегал по периметру и высекал секирой цветущие ветки. Тао приставал к старшим, поэтому Бэкхён грозил ему ломиком, чтобы отстал, а Кай как обычно спал под гробом Сушки.  
  
Чунмён лежал среди белых лилий, лучи солнца падали на его красивое лицо, белая кожа светилась, волосы переливались оттенками черного, а алые губы манили для поцелуя.  
  
Крис узнал Сухо и помчался к нему со всех ног, обрызгав при этом всех окружающих. Недогномы были недовольны.  
  
— О свет моих очей, я так счастлив тебя видеть. Как же мне разбудить тебя?  
  
Недогномы выпали в осадок.  
  
— А это кто? Я его вроде с Сушкой видел один раз, — спросил Тао.  
— Принц Крис это, — ответил Чанёль.  
  
А Крис тем временем наклонился к Сухо и принялся целовать его. Да так, что в засос.  
  
Недогномы вытащили Кая из-под принца, закрыли Тао глаза, чтобы ребенок срам не видел, и стали ждать шоу. Магию, как известно, может развеять сила любви. Дурачок все же вывернулся из захвата хёнов и как заорет:  
  
— Фу, некрофил!  
— Он, вообще-то принц. Можно и повежливее.  
— Фу, принц-некрофил!  
  
И тут к всеобщей радости Чунмён задрыгал ногами и оттолкнул от себя Криса.  
  
— Ой, а яблоко-то подействовало, — удивился Сухо, глядя на Криса и на его губы. Сухие, обветренные жесткие губы.  
— Принц ожил, — удивился Чанёль.  
— Сушка ожил! — обрадовались недогномы. Особенно Дио, который просто спал и видел как уберет нафиг эти дурацкие лилии.  
— Любимая, ты станешь моей женой? — сразу взял быка за рога Крис.  
— Э, а я вообще-то парень. Но спасибо, я согласен.  
— Как парень?  
— Фу, принц-некрофил-пидарас!  
— Ну, вот так, — поднял подол платья Чунмён.  
— Фу, принц-некрофил-пидарас трансолюб!  
— Тао заткнись!  
  
Бэкхён все же достал свой ломик и попытался побить Дурачка, но случайно попал в Дио, который мгновенно бросил свою секиру. Она попала в гроб, чуть не убив Сушку. Но его спас Крис. Опять.  
  
— Это, конечно, очень прискорбно, но я надеюсь, мы что-нибудь сможем с этим придумать. Поедем же в мой замок и устроим большую свадьбу!  
— Все, что скажешь. Только в одно место заедем, — попросил Сухо.  
  
***  
  
Сехун пировал почти каждый день. Его план (план Лухана) был гениален. Сменить внешность, подсунуть яблоко, увидеть смерть ненавистного Белосушки. Жизнь удалась.  
  
Когда же через год к нему заявился Чунмён с семью недогномами, иностранным принцем и предателем Чанёлем, король ничего не смог сделать.  
  
— Это не я! Это он все придумал! — наябедничал Сехун на зеркало.  
— Ага, размечтался, а кто меня просил план составить? Это он душегуб. Бей его!  
  
Кто-то умный догадался кинуть в короля надкусанным яблоком. Сехун, спасаясь от возможного синяка, отскочил к зеркалу, и снаряд прилетел точно в стекло. Осколки посыпались на короля, разбились об пол, и поднялся густой сиреневый дым. Когда видимость стала в пределах нормы, революционеры увидели на полу сидящего паренька с оленьим взглядом, а король оказался по ту сторону зеркала.  
  
— Я свободен! — вскочил Лухан. — Выкуси! Теперь тебе рифмами тупыми отвечать. Свет мой зеркальце, скажи, да всю правду доложи. Тьфу! Я свободен! Словно птица в небесах! Всем пока!  
  
Юноша побежал навстречу миру, оставив компанию думать над ситуацией.  
  
— Ну, по идее, он больше не сможет мне мешать, — задумался Сухо. — Может, оставим как есть?  
  
На том и порешили.  
  
Чунмён с Крисом жили долго и счастливо, и умерли в один день. Недогномы продолжили работать и смогли открыть свое дело, продавая руду и в соседние королевства. Чанёль присоединился к недогномам и стало их восемь. Сехун висел в замке Чунмёна и развлекал его время от времени. А Лухан? А Лухан опять попал под проклятие — его засунули в магическую лампу и заставили выполнять желания.  
  
Но это уже совсем другая история.


End file.
